Cammie in Forks
by jennychameleon
Summary: Spy in training Cammie Morgan has to face her biggest challenge yet. Forced to move to Forks without her best friends ,her mum, or her boyfriend, Cammie soon faces dangers she never thought existed. Its my first one so I hope you enjoy it :) Set after gg5 and between New Moon and Eclipse
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: Flight**

"Ms Morgan your flight is ready." These were the words I'd been dreading for weeks. I sighed and picked up my rucksack. I felt my mom's arms rap around me. "Cammie, it's all going to be okay." She whispered in my ear. "We're just taking extra precautions. You'll be fine just stay with Joe. He'll keep you safe. I promise in a few weeks everything will be fine again the circle will be gone. Everything will be back to normal." I really wanted to believe her. But unfortunately my life would never be normal again.

Mr Solomon and my mom walked me to the gate. We were all quiet but there really wasn't much to say that would make this any easier. I was being moved to one of Mr Solomon's safe houses because the Circle of Cavan was after me and I wasn't safe in house was in a small town in Washington. Forks. I think that's what it's called.

When we reached the gate my eyes flooded in tears. There stood my four roommates and best friends. I ran over and hugged them goodbye. This would be the last time I would see them for the next month or two. I would miss them so much. I would miss Liz's brains and her clumsiness. I would miss Macey's knowledge on everything boy related and her fashion sense. I would miss Bex's crazy ideas and her brilliant spy skills. But mostly I would my best friends being by my side.

I let go reluctantly but my internal clock said that it was time to go. I stared at my friends and said "You have to promise not to forget me." Bex scoffed. "Cam. We couldn't if we tried." Liz burst out in tears. "Girls. It's time to leave." My mom said. She put her arms around Liz's shoulders and led them away. That's when I saw him.

Zach.

We hadn't talked much since he found out his mum had me over the summer. In all my attempts to talk to him about it he just walked away with some lame excuse of how he had homework he needed to catch up on. I walked over to him. He grabbed me and hugged me. "Cammie. Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless please." His voice was shaking. I nodded. He sighed in relief. He let me go but still hung on to my shoulders. He stared into my eyes and whispered "I love you." All the tears I had been bottling up over the past few weeks suddenly came flooding out like a river of emotion. I sobbed into his shirt for a while. A few minutes had past when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Ms Morgan I believe we really must be going." I nodded. I let go of Zach and I walked with Mr Solomon through the gate and onto the plane.


	2. Chapter 2: Forks

Chapter 2: Forks

Number of minutes the flight took: 136

Number of minutes I pretended to sleep: 78

Number of minutes I actually slept: 8

Number of times I wanted to cry but didn't: 136

The cab ride from the small airport near Forks to Mr Solomon's house was very quiet. Luckily Mr Solomon didn't try to make conversation but I wasn't sure if that was because he didn't want to upset me or because the cab driver had no idea that we were spies. But I was grateful either way. I just stared out the window watching the rain fall against the glass.

Joe's house wasn't very big. It was a two bedroomed house with wooden panelling on the outside of the house. The paintwork was chipped and need to be redone. It had a white picket fence surrounding it and in the driveway there was a shabby looking car. The grass needed to be cut a bit and there was a tree in the back garden. As I got out of the car I noticed the house next door had a police car in the driveway. A man walked out of the house and unlocked the car. He waved at Mr Solomon and said "Hey Joe." I stared at Mr Solomon. He was smiling at me. "Yes he knows that I'm a spy. He knows you are one as well." He took the bags out of the boot and walked up the path to our house. He stopped and said "He also knew your father," and he walked into the house. I followed carrying my rucksack.

The house was smaller inside than it was outside. The kitchen and dining room were connected and there was a small wooden table and a set of four chairs which took up most of the room. Mr Solomon led me upstairs and showed me my room. There were only two bedrooms and I chose the bigger one. Mr Solomon left the room. I looked at my room taking in every detail. There was a double bed in the centre of the room and beside it there was a small bookshelf. I looked at one of the titles on the books. It was "_100 things NOT to do on a covert operation." _Obviously this bookshelf was stacked with me in mind. I went downstairs to help Mr Solomon with the rest of the bags but he had already had brought them all in. Instead he was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. "I hope you're hungry Ms Morgan because we are going over to our new neighbour's house for dinner. His daughter is cooking." He opened the door signalling me to go out. I grabbed my jacket for it was raining and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella

Chapter 3: Bella

The door opened before Joe got a chance to knock. "Hey Joe", Charlie said and he and Joe shook hands. "Charlie I'd like you to meet-"

"Cameron Morgan, yes I've heard _all _about you" Charlie said and shook my hand. "It's just Cammie…" I muttered. Charlie laughed. "Ha-ha, yes my daughter is like that as well." He looked up at Joe. "What is it with teenagers these days and shortening their names?" Joe just laughed.

Charlie gestured us to follow him into the kitchen. When I walked in I was greeted by a delicious scent of Mexican food. Working at the stove was a girl, around the same height as me, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She turned around when Joe, Charlie and I walked in.

"Cammie, I'd like you to meet my daughter Isabella" Charlie said gesturing towards the girl. "It's just Bella", she said blushing a bit. "Hi", I said not knowing what else to say. "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. Is that okay?" Bella said to Charlie. "Perfect. Okay how about we go into the living room Joe and Cammie and Bella can stay here?" he asked. "Yes that sounds good. Call us for dinner." Joe said as he and Charlie walked away.

There was an awkward silence for about 4 minutes and 43 seconds after that. (Yes I counted)It seemed that Bella wasn't much of a talker as well. But I figured since I was living here for who knows how long, I might as well try to make a friend. "So…..eh what year are you in at school?" I asked. I decided to keep it simple at first.

"I'm a senior. We'll be graduating in June." She said smiling at me. "Wait….we?" I was in shock. I wasn't even going to be able to graduate at the academy. Its March now, which means I'm going to be here for at least four months!

It was Bella who pulled back my focus. "Yup. You're in my grade. Oh yeah I'll give you a ride to school tomorrow if you want?"

"That sounds great", said Joe walking up behind me. "Smells good Bells" said Charlie coming up after him. ". "You're just in time. Dinner's just about done."

"Brilliant", said Charlie. "Now Joe. Please, what's the news about the circle?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Circle

Chapter 4: The Circle

Bella's P.O.V

I brought over the dinner plates and sat down at the table. There was something different about the way Charlie was acting. He was more serious when he was talking and when he mentioned "_the circle_" he spoke as if he were afraid of them/it? I was starting to realise there was more to Charlie than I knew of.

"Well…" Joe started. "Basically as you probably already know Ms Morgan was kidnapped and taken by the circle from last June until she awoke at the start of October in a convent in the Alps. She had no recollection of the events that had taken place but we have now confirmed that she was tortured and brainwashed by Dr Steve Sanders during that time. They were looking for the list that Gillian Gallagher wrote which held the names of the people in the "_inner circle" _which was in Ms Morgan's head. Unfortunately they've located the original list and therefore do not need her anymore. They've tried to kill her on several occasions already, which is why we are keeping her here."

Charlie nodded understanding the situation completely. I just stared in awe. Spies. These people were spies. The closest thing I knew about spies is that I'd watched about half a James Bond film before but that was about it. And that wasn't even a real story! To be honest, I never even thought spies existed.

This just showed how stupid I really am. I have a vampire as a boyfriend and my best friend's a werewolf. Of course something as human as spies existed.

"Well…" said Charlie breaking me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry Cammie. You'll be safe here. Now on a different matter there is a game on tonight and I've invited the Blacks over to watch it with us. You remember Billy Black, right Joe?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I do. He was part of our group on that mission in Buenos Aires. You know the one where Townsend made a fool of himself and got his ass saved by Abby Cameron," Said Joe laughing. I had never heard these names before and I was completely lost. Charlie laughed loudly and even Cammie snickered a bit.

"Yes well Billy's in a wheelchair now and had to retire early from the CIA and I was so heartbroken after Renée left that I just gave up and joined the local police force. Luckily with my experience I was made Chief of Police." Charlie laughed a bit sadly. "It's a lot different to what I used to do but it's nice in a way." Charlie smiled. "Anyway Billy's got two twin daughters now, one in college and the other is married, and a son called Jacob. Jacob and Billy will be joining us tonight."

There was a loud knock at the door. Charlie laughed. "Speaking of the Blacks, here they are now.


	5. Chapter 5:Jacob

Chapter 5: Jacob

Cammie's P.O.V

I followed Charlie, Mr Solomon and Bella to the door. Charlie opened the door and there stood a boy (or well a man) and a man in a wheelchair. The boy was about six or seven foot and looked around 25. He had shiny black hair which fell just under his jawline and bronze skin. He was heavily built and had huge muscles. He was obviously a body builder. The thing that stood out the most about him was the weird pattern that was tattooed on his upper arm.

"Hel-", Charlie started but Billy interrupted. "Josef Solomon. Long-time no see." Mr Solomon laughed. "Yes Billy it's been almost, what, 15 years?"

Billy wheeled himself into the house. "16 years, 4 months and 19 days. You're slipping Joe," Billy said laughing a bit.

"You seem to be forgetting Billy that I was comatose for about 5 and half months. My concept of time isn't the best at the minute."

"Fair enough." Billy wheeled himself into the living room. "Come on the game's starting." Joe and Charlie followed leaving Bella, Jacob and I standing in the hallway.

We were all quiet. Bella was reading a book, I think it was _Wuthering Heights_, Jacob was fiddling around with his fingers and I was just sitting on the stairs, thinking about home.

Huh home. I wasn't even gone a full 24 hours yet but I was extremely homesick. I checked my watch. It was half seven. They're probably eating dinner right about now at the academy. Feasting on what is most likely the nicest food in America and eating the creamy, rich crème Brule that our chef prepares. Chatting away about covert operations and Dr Fibs' new inventions. Zach making a sarcastic comment and Tina Walters digging for gossip.

"Like what you see?" said Jacob breaking me out of my trail of thought. I only then realised that I was staring at Jacob the whole time.

"I…eh...", I fumbled. Huh I wish I was as good with words as Bex is. Well crap. Now he thinks I'm a creepy girl with a staring problem who can't string two words together.

"Stop being a jerk Jacob", Bella butted in. "She was obviously lost in thought and your abnormally large body just happened to get in her way. You're not _that_ attractive", Bella pointed out.

"Huh…", Jacob scoffed. "Well I remember clearly you saying one time that I was… hmmm I wonder what it was? Oh yeah. That I was _beautiful."_ Jacob laughed.

Bella blushed and said. "Yes well if you and your _brilliant_ memory can remember, I said that right after I was thrown off a motorcycle into a huge rock and almost got a concussion." Bella was getting pretty pissed off.

So was Jacob. "Well you didn't think I was so hideous when you were going to kiss me." Jacob folded his arms.

Bella breathed out very slowly. "Firstly….. _you_ tried to kiss _me. _Secondly, we never did kiss because the phone rang."

Jacobs face boiled with anger. Obviously there was some tension between Jacob and Bella. "Yes and on the phone was your stupid suicidal leech of an ex-boyfriend, who left you, broken, your heart shattered into a million pieces ringing saying he was going to kill himself and you, being the idiot that you are flew to Italy with his freak of a blood-sucking sister to try save him."

Bella looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Yeah and I'm glad I did, he's a much better boyfriend then you ever would be you annoying, obnoxious _dog_," Bella screamed at him.

Bella turned around and ran up the stairs. Jacob shouted up after her, "He's going to kill you one of these days Bella."

He turned around frustrated with his fists clenched. He raised his fists up. I thought he was going to hit me and I prepared to defend myself. I was wrong. Instead he punched the wall beside him. He didn't even flinch as his hand came in contact with the wall. He just sighed. Where his hand hit the wall there was a huge dent. "Don't tell Charlie about that", he said to me.

He held his hand out to me, an indication to shake it. "I'm Jacob by the way", he said smiling.

I was too enraged to even shake it. "You do realise you just made a girl cry." I pointed out to him. He just laughed. "I'm seventeen and extremely gorgeous, a lot of girls cry over me", he said jokingly.

I didn't laugh. I decided to take a leaf out of Macey Mc Henry's book.

"You're a _bitch_ Jacob", I spat out at him and ran up the stairs after Bella leaving Jacob staring after me , mouth open.

I found Bella lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when I walked in. "Are you okay?" , I asked her. She sighed. "I'll be fine", she said smiling sadly at me. "Jacob's just" she paused for a seconded thinking for the right word to say. "Difficult", she finally settled for.

"Well if-" Is started but I was interrupted by Mr Solomon shouting up the stairs at me. "Ms Morgan it's time to leave."

"Bye" , Bella said to me and I walked out of her room.


	6. Chapter 6: Message

Chapter 6: Message

I woke up to an unfamiliar beeping noise ringing in my ear. I darted up straight away thinking it was one of Mr Solomon's ways of telling me there was an emergency. I searched around for the noise then located it on the bedside table.

I sighed. It was the phone my mom gave me just before we left for the airport that morning so I could keep in contact with the academy. I unlocked the phone and saw that I have a new message. I checked the number and found it was unknown.

I checked the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning, who could possibly want to talk to me now. I opened up the text:

_CAMMIE! Gah! We miss you so much and it has only been around 36 hours! Your mom gave us our own phones just like yours so we could communicate better instead of just using the one phone the academy has. How is it where you are? Wait where are you exactly? It's been very quiet since you left. Bex isn't as talkative and Macey's stopped eating again and well Zach… Yeah Zach just seems, well lost really, it's strange. I guess it just bring too many bad memories from when you went missing during the summer. _

_Well let me know what's going on with you academically wise._

_ We miss you Chameleon, _

_ Love Liz_

I felt tears welling up in the back of my eyes. I missed them so much and like Liz said I'd only been gone for 36 hours. I had to get a hold of myself or else I'd never make it through the next few months undercover. This was going to be my biggest covert operation yet.

* * *

I decided I would have breakfast first before replying back to Liz. I walked downstairs still in my pyjamas and walked into the kitchen. There was a note left on the table. I read it:

_Running a few jobs. Won't be back until late. Sort yourself out for dinner. Be careful. - J.S_

I sighed. I opened the fridge. I was disgusted to find it was empty. How was I supposed to sort myself out for breakfast and dinner with no food? I slammed the fridge door shut.

I went back upstairs and took a shower. I got out and then realised I had nothing to wear. I didn't know what to wear to an ordinary high school. I only ever wore my uniform at the academy and I could hardly wear that to this school. I went through all the clothes in the rucksack I had brought with me.

I eventually picked something out. It was the sweater and jeans I had worn on my first ever cove ops mission to the carnival soft more year. That was the first time I met Josh.

I can now say that I'm completely over Josh. He was never right for me and I have Zach now.

The sound of the doorbell broke my trail of thought. I looked out the window. There was a rusty old Chevy truck parked outside the driveway.

Crap. I checked the time. It was eight o' clock already. I quickly put on my clothes and lucky for me my hair had dried straight and I walked downstairs and opened the door.

Bella was there waiting for me, standing awkwardly outside the door. She smiled and said "You ready to go?"

I nodded and walked out to the car.

* * *

The ride was quite since Bella's car didn't have a radio and it looked like someone had attacked the dashboard with a hammer. We parked in the school lot and got out of the car. A bunch of people called Bella over to them when we got out. We walked over and Bella introduced me.

"Hey guys this is Cammie Morgan. She just moved in next door to me from….."

"Nebraska" I blurted out quickly telling them about my granddad's farm which I was pretending was mine.

"Cool", a girl said. "I'm Jessica and this is Lauren, Angela, Mike, Ben and Tyler," she said pointing to the rest of the people in the group.

"Hi" I said quietly. Suddenly the bell signalling it was time to go to class rang. Everybody groaned. "Come on Cammie" said Jessica, linking my arm in hers. "Let's go to class."

I glanced back to see Bella walking away towards a shiny silver Volvo.

I didn't get a great look though at who was in the car because Jessica was chatting into my ear and dragging me towards the school.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

**_So sorry about not updating in a while and if you feel the story is going too slow. I'll most likely be posting on the weekends since I don't get as much homework…_**

**_Well please comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. I love feedback. Oh and if you haven't followed this story PLEASE DO! :D_**

**_Oh yeah if anyone wants to make a cover for this feel free :) i'm in the middle of making one myself but yours might be better than mine..._**

**_Thanks _**

**_-jenny_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cullens

Chapter 7: The Cullens

To say this school was different was an understatement. This school was the complete opposite of the Gallagher Academy.

I spent about half the day with Jessica whispering in my ear, informing me about who are the hottest guys, the nerds, the geeks, the jocks, the Goths, the cheerleaders, who to be friends with and of course who not to even talk to unless I wanted- in Jessica's way of putting in- _"commit social suicide." _It was fair to say that Jessica was by far the shallowest person I had ever met.

It was lunch now and Jessica and I made our way over to the cafeteria. I paid for my lunch and looked around to see if Bella was around. I saw her across the room sitting with a crowd of people. I started walking towards her when Jessica grabbed hold of my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked me as if I was crazy. Jessica was turning into a grass stain on your favourite white shirt._ No matter how much you want it to disappear, it stays irritating you to death!_ "I was going over to sit with Bella", I replied. I didn't see why it was such a big deal, they were friends weren't they?

"Huh…" she breathed out frustrated. "Weren't you listening to anything I was saying? She's with the Cullens. They're like the freaks of the school! Yes they're incredibly gorgeous but still, freaks are freaks."

To tell you the truth I had droned everything she had said about social statuses. I found them pointless. I mean at Gallagher Academy they teach you that your classmates are your sisters. I was actually working on my legend while she was talking. (For those of you reading this who haven't covered legends yet in your spy education or if they have just slipped your memory, legends are _false_ histories given to operatives undercover, including birth dates, names, favourite school teacher, childhood pets, stuff like that)

Mr Solomon and I had started working on a basic outline of one last night and while Jessica was talking I was making my side of it more believable.

So far my name is Cammie Morgan (It was easier to keep my normal name since that was what Bella had already introduced me as and I was guessing that was what I was enrolled at the school as well.) I lived on a ranch farm in Nebraska. My mother's name is Kate Morgan and I got my surname from her and Mr Solomon is my father. I went to Pinewood Elementary School and was home schooled from middle-school onwards for religious reasons. My parents are divorced and I went to live with my dad because my mother re-married to a rich doctor with five kids and there wasn't enough room for me. Mr Solomon's profession is a police officer and I once had a pet cat as a kid named Suzie who died because she got glass stuck in her paw. (Suzie wasn't such a lucky cat this time)

"Kinda…" I admitted. She just sighed and shook her head. "Whatever", she muttered and walked towards a table.

"Listen I'm going to go and sit with Bella cause she asked me this morning" I said backing away towards Bella's table.

"Fine, I'll come too, Mike's sitting with them anyway."

We walked over to Bella's table and Jessica ran over and sat beside (practically on top of) a blonde guy with spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a varsity jacket. "Hey Mike", she said batting her eyes. I wanted to burst out laughing as Macey Mc henry would sure do at this attempt at flirting.

"Hey Jess", he said glancing at her and then stared at me. "Who's your friend?" Crap I hated being the centre of attention. I'm called a chameleon for a reason.

"Oh yeah that's Cammie Morgan, she just moved here from Nebraska", said Jessica sounding slightly annoyed that Mike wasn't paying attention to her.

"Sit down Cammie", said Bella gesturing to the empty seat beside her. I did as I was told and sat down in the chair.

I looked around at all the people sitting at the table. There were seven people sitting her not including me. Bella introduced them to me.

"That's Angela Weber" she said pointing at the girl sitting beside me. "And that's her boyfriend, Ben Cheney." I smiled and said hi to them. "You already know Mike and Jessica and that's Alice and Edward Cullen. They're brother and sister and Edward's my boyfriend", she said to me. Alice gave me an eager smile and Edward barley glanced at me. I said hi and stared in awe at the Cullens.

They were gorgeous, like Jessica said. Alice had short spiky black hair which framed her pixie-like perfectly. She was small, petite and dainty.

Edward had tousled bronze coloured hair which was styled to perfection. He had topaz coloured eyes which sparkled like jewels and he had this side smirk on his face, much like the one Zach normally wears.

Alice and Edward looked nothing a like yet they looked exactly the same. They were both extremely paled, had the same colour eyes and moved with the same grace.

"So Cammie", said Mike pulling me out of my trail of thought. "What classes do you have next?"

I pulled out my schedule even though I had memorised the whole thing already. "Biology and Gym", I replied. "Me too!" Mike said. "I'll walk you." "Okay then", I said. I looked over at Jessica who was glaring at me. If looks could kill I would've been shot 50 times, thrown off a bride and ran over by a bus by now.

I felt my stomach growling. I just remembered I had bought food. I stared down at it in disgust. I had bought a sandwich (which only resembled a sandwich because it had two pieces of bread and some gunky mushed up thing inside which from what the label said was supposed to be ham and cheese. I tried it. Surprisingly it wasn't half bad. I mean it was nothing compared to our chef's standards but then again what is?"

After lunch mike walked me to biology as promised. Before walking into class however he stopped and turned to face me. "Hey Cammie would you like to go out with me Friday night?" Wait did he just ask me out? "Uh aren't you and Jessica dating?" I asked nervously. He just laughed. "We used to but she broke it off because apparently she found someone better, what a bitch."

I didn't know what to say to that. "I have a boyfriend." I said. His face fell a little. "Already? But you've been here like a day." "He lives back in Nebraska." I replied quickly. "Okay, just as friends then, please?" he said making puppy dog eyes.

I laughed. "Fine. Okay then." "Yay! I was thinking we could go to the movies if you'd like?"

"Sure sounds great", I said. The bell rang signalling us to go to class and we went inside.

I now know how Liz felt in her old school. Learning stuff she already knew, in languages that she had known since age seven. This is how I felt here and I kind of liked it.

When I got home I threw all my stuff on the floor and lay on the couch. Today was very stressful and eventful. I heard a car pull up. I looked out the window. I saw a shiny silver Volvo (the same one as this morning) pull up outside Bella's house. Getting out of the car was Edward Cullen.

I wondered what was up with the Cullens. I could tell they weren't normal and I made it my mission to find out what it was.

I remembered Liz had texted me this morning. I got out my phone and dialled her number. She answered after two rings. "Hello?" she said. "Liz, its Cammie." "CAMMIE!" she screamed into the phone. I heard the buzz of the grand hall behind her. "How are you?"

"I'm good", I said. "Listen, I need you to get as much information on this family as you can."

She paused and the said. "Okay, what's the name?"

"Cullen."

**Authors Note**

**Phew! Finally that chapter's finished. I had written it all out on sheets of paper this morning because I forgot my laptop and it's taken me 3 HOURS! :o to write it all out. If only you could copy and paste from paper to computer…..But it was worth it. Anyway it's now 11pm so sorry if there is A LOT of mistakes…..well PLEASE tell me what you think of this story and a special thanks to all the people who have already reviewed and followed and added this story to their favourites. It really made my day and made me want to update quicker. :') And those of you who haven't….do! **

**-jennychameleon**


	8. Chapter 8: Phone Calls

Chapter 8: Phone calls

It had been 3 days since I last contacted Liz about the Cullens. She still hadn't given me any information on them. In the meantime though, I did some of my own surveillance.

**Summary of Surveillance**

Operative: Cameron Morgan (hereafter referred to as "The Operative")

After carrying out a three day surveillance on the Cullens (hereafter referred to as "The Subjects") The Operative discovered this:

Subjects (Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen) all take higher level classes with a grade average of A+.

They both purchased one apple, one sandwich and one soda beverage at lunch everyday on record.

They then later through the same apple, sandwich and soda in the garbage, not eaten and untouched

At seven o' clock subject (Edward Cullen) goes to the house of Chief Charlie Swan (former agent of the CIA) to visit his girlfriend, Bella Swan (daughter of Charlie Swan)

More information hoped to be provided soon.

It was Friday evening. That meant my date with Mike Newton (AS FRIENDS) was in an hour. I went up to my room and got changed. I was wearing a white lace top that Macey got me for Christmas, with an orange-pink camisole underneath and light blue jeans. I grabbed my phone and cash and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mr Solomon talking on the phone. He looked at me strangely when he saw I was dressed up. "One second", he said to the person on the phone. "Now Ms Morgan where are you going?" he asked me. "I'm going out to the movies with some friends from school." I said nervously. "Is Ms Swan coming?" he inquired. "No eh, she has other plans." I said. He paused for a moment and then said, "Fine but remember Ms Morgan, be careful."

Wow! That was way easier than I thought it would be. In a way I am disappointed. If Mr Solomon had said no it would have been the perfect excuse not to go out tonight.

The doorbell rang. Since it was most likely Mike I grabbed my jacket since it was pouring rain (something unfortunately happens a lot here) and went to answer the door. Before I opened the door I overheard Mr Solomon say this to the person on the phone, "If there has already been an attack against Zach once there will no doubt be another. Remember Rachel, I knew Catherine. She is absolutely ruthless. She'll do anything to get what she wants, even if her son is the price."

I froze when I heard this. I was about to run into the kitchen and confront Mr Solomon when the doorbell rang again.

I groaned. If I was reluctant to go earlier then I was absolutely dreading it now.

I opened the door. Standing there was Mike wearing a blue shirt with dark blue jeans and his hair messed up with jell on top of his head. "Hey, you ready to go?" he said smiling at me. "Eh..." I glanced back at the kitchen debating whether or not to tell him I wasn't feeling well but I decided against it in the end. After all, a spy is only as good as her cover. I smiled. "Sure, let's go."

**Authors Note**

******Hey! Okay so I know it****'****s been a while since I last uploaded but I was super busy :) so sorry :'( anyway... ****I'm so sorry this chapter is quite short but the chapter after next is going to be quite long so I had to cut it short a bit by splitting it in two :) anyway ill post the rest soon enough :)**

**Okay well please review what you think of this story and what you think might happen next ;)**

**I guess that's all for the moment**

**So see yeah in the next chapter ^_^**

**-jennychameleon**

**P.s- don't forget to follow this story if haven't already and add it to your favo****u****rites :)**

**Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

Chapter 9: Unexpected

"So…" Mike said when we got out to his car. "I was thinking we could go see this new spy movie that came out last week. It got a five star rating so it looks really good."

"Eh sure, okay then", I said unsurely. "Cool. Okay well it starts in 20 minutes so we probably should get going." He said starting the car.

"Cool." I said and then we drove off.

It was honestly the worst movie I had ever seen. It had terrible special effects, horrible actors and an unrealistic plot. But for some reason Mike loved it. When the movie was over we stepped outside and he asked me how it was. "Terrible." I replied. He laughed. "Are you serious? I thought it was brilliant." He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Well it was. I mean, first of all how come all the girls in that movie were incapable of doing anything except shopping, flirting and screaming out for the men to save them. It so sexist I mean men are not the only ones who can be spies. And don't even get me started on the fighting part of the movie. If you're gonna fight, fight right."

Mike just stared at me, mouth opened. "Okay then. So do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sorry but, I'm really tired and I really just want to go home and get some sleep." I lied. The truth was I could not spend another minute with Mike Newton. Constantly during the movie he tried to slip his hand into mine and when he realised I wouldn't let him, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I tried getting out of his grip but he wouldn't budge. I ended up spending the duration of the movie holding my breath since he had eaten a portion of garlic and onion fries before the movie and kept breathing on me.

"Oh. Yeah that's fine I guess." He said. We walked out to his car and he drove home.

We were having another discussion (well argument) about the movie when I felt the car swerve really hard and hit off a tree. I hit

I hit my head off the back of the seat and I stared at the road. Standing in the middle of the road was a huge chocolate brown wolf though it looked much too big to be a wolf in size it was much more the size of a bear, howling. I screamed.

"Oh my God it's the monster bear!" Mike said shell-shocked.

The wolf's eyes locked with mine and I swore those chocolate shade of brown eyes were so familiar. What was going on here?

Suddenly the wolf bolted upright and ran off into the woods. Mike got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. "MY CAR!" he screamed. He walked back into the driver seat briskly and slammed the door. We drove home the rest of the way in silence, Mike driving faster than normal in fury.

We pulled up in front of the house in no time. "Thanks for the movie and I'm sorry about your car." I said shyly. He sighed. "It's fine it wasn't your fault, see you Monday", and with that he drove off.

I sighed and walked up the driveway. My head was pounding from when it had collided with the back of the seat. I tried opening the door to the house but it was locked. I hadn't brought my house keys so I was locked out.

As I was just about to knock on the door it opened. Standing at the door was a person I had thought I would never see again. I just stared in disbelief as he said, "Hello Gallagher Girl."

**Author's Note:**

**Okaaaaaay….. So I'm actually quite disappointed with this chapter. It wasn't what I had hoped it would be. I've been having a really bad case of writer's block :/ **

**So anyway please please please follow and review this story **

**And I just want to say a HUUUUUGGE thanks to everybody who has read and followed this story. I got 1000 views on this story and it seriously made my day to see so many people reading my work so THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For all your support **

**-jennychameleon **


	10. Chapter 10: Zach's Story

Chapter 10: Zach's Story

"Zach?" I said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" There he stood in front of me in dark jeans and a leather jacket. His dark brown hair tousled in that messy but perfect way it always is. His dark eyes the colour of rich soil.

"You didn't hear?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed, "This might take a while then."

Ten minutes later we were sitting in Mr Solomon's living room with a bowl of M&Ms in front of us. Mr Solomon had gone over next door to inform Charlie about what happened, well that was what Zach had said anyway. He offered the bowl of M&Ms to me but I refused and stared at him. Zach shrugged at took a handful.

"Talk", I said to him. He looked at me and threw back the M&Ms into his mouth. He swallowed them and sighed. "It's a long story-"

"So talk", I interrupted. I was anxious to know if my mom and friends were okay, because after the phone call I had overheard yesterday I wasn't so sure.

Zach looked at me. "I _was_ until you so rudely interrupted me. I thought Gallagher Girls are supposed to be _"super patient"_ or something?"

I glared at him. "We _are_. But _some_ of us are not so patient when their only parent and the 3 closest people she has to blood sisters could be in danger. Not to mention the rest of her classmates, the rest of the faculty and basically everyone in the entire school!" I spat out at him.

"Gallagher Girl calm down it's nothing like that" he said to me, his eyes staring into mine. "Then I don't know why it's taking you so long to explain!" I nearly yelled at him.

"Okay…." He trailed off. "Nothing is wrong with the Academy or with anyone in it. Just with me. My mother is after me, and not after me as in she wants her _'precious and only child _with her as they try to get revenge on Gillian Gallagher, or whatever it is that they are trying to do, together as a family' , no she wants me as in she wants me _dead._"

I froze. "What?" I asked. I knew Catherine was heartless but to go as far as murdering her own son was low even for her. "Are you sure?"

He smiled sadly at me. "Yes. The Circle found us on a Cove-Ops mission when we were in Roseville. There was about 50 of them and only 20 of us. Abby and Mr Moskowitz were there as well so I guess that 22. Anyway a group of them including some very familiar faces, that I once considered friends, from Blackthorne surrounded me. I tried getting away from them but they kicked me in the stomach and in the head which gave me a concussion and knocked me unconscious."

I stared at him in horror. Zach never lost. Not once. That only meant the Circle was getting stronger. "Anyway", Zach said breaking me out of my trail of thought. "From what your mom and Abby told me, Bex, Liz, Macey and surprisingly Anna Fetterman came and took care of them. They wouldn't tell me the rest. Apparently it was _'classified' _or something which I think is really stupid. I only got 2 minutes to briefly say goodbye to the girls so I didn't get to ask them what happened. This reminds me."

He put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a brown envelope. He handed it to me. "It's from Liz." He told me.

Written in Liz's handwriting on top of the brown envelope was "_The Cullens."_

**Author Note**

**Okay…. So I know it's been what almost 3 months since I last updated? So for that I am EXTREMELY sorry L I have been super busy lately and every time I'd go round to writing this chapter it wouldn't come out right or I'd have to go somewhere and then I'd come home later that day and I'd have completely lost where I was going with this chapter. Well you get the picture.**

**But I seriously hoped you liked this chapter. I will most likely be posting at ****_least _****once every two weeks. **

**Anyway ****_please _****follow this story if you already haven't. Seriously it makes my day when I get an email saying that I have a new story follower or that someone has posted a comment or marked my story as a favourite. It motivates me to update more frequently and write bigger and better chapter for all of you.**

**So please comment. I absolutely love feedback and knowing how you guys feel about my story.**

**Until next time**

**-jennychameleon **


End file.
